


A Rose By Any Other Name

by supremeoverlordkat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeoverlordkat/pseuds/supremeoverlordkat
Summary: Rey’s new coworker Ben Solo keeps telling her how to teach her students, chaos and arguments ensue. Their students ship it. (M for now, may change when I get to actually writing the sex) (will tag more characters as they show up)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first posted fic in over a year, I hope y’all like it! I was inspired by the YNAT collection my fellow Dadams are doing! and thank you to Artio and P_Dunton for the moodboards

https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/609237617288019999/618453797928304640/1567521259768.jpg 

https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/609237617288019999/618453725870292992/image0.png

Rey was looking forward to this next year of students as she set up her English classroom for the year. She had the juniors with 2 different AP periods and she was super pumped for the literature she was teaching this year too. She was also highly curious as to who the new History teacher across the hall would be. 

Ms. Kanata, always a favorite and one of her personal favorite history teachers, was finally retiring. It was more than past time, Rey thought as she put up her last poster, but she would still miss the short old woman. 

Her room was set up with Shakespeare quotes that adorned the walls, along with tacky posters of celebs telling their audience to read. She only really put them up there because Daniel Radcliffe looked especially good in his. Her Harry Potter obsession would never completely go away, it seemed. The welcome message was on the white board. The syllabi were all printed out and laying on the desks. Plants hanging in all the windows. She was ready for them. 

All done and ready for the students to see it, she decided to peek across the hall to check on the new guy’s room. Sneaking around like a scavenger in the dunes, she peaked through the doorway. 

It was rather barren for a classroom. Rey personally liked to fill hers with hope and excitement. This guy seemed to want to fit his with dread. Black and white photos from the great battles of history decorated his walls, along with a very serious photo of President Roosevelt. The syllabi covered the desks of his room as well. In lieu of a welcome message was just his name written in black on the whiteboard. She couldn’t help but wonder what this Mr. Solo’s problem was. Or who he was at all. 

“May I ask why you are peeking into my classroom like you’re about to steal something?” Her questions were answered as she looked at her new neighbor in the face. 

He was the prettiest person she’d ever seen. Maybe he wasn’t your classic model, but in her opinion he was much better than all of them. Silky black hair that softly waved at his shoulders, an angled but soft face, intense eyes, and he was big. Like ‘Fire Fighter/Lumberjack of your dreams’ big. Rey was taller than average yet still he towered over her. Then she remembered that she had to use words like a normal person. 

“Hey, I am so sorry about this, I’m Rey Kenobi, the English Teacher across the hall. I was just curious who took Ms. Kanata’s place this year,” she said nervously, a sheepish smile on her face. 

“Kanata just left? I had her for Senior History a decade ago and she was ready to retire then,” he laughed. “I’m Ben Solo. I have a rather different approach to history than Kanata. Also the next time you would like to see my room just ask. I almost called the cops on you.” 

“I’ll be sure to do that. I am so sorry again,” She told him making her way back to room.

“Just try not to do it again. Oh and Rey?” She looked at him in question. “If you need help my family has a history of being literary scholars.” 

She slammed the door on his smirk. The absolute ass!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author blatantly lets her hatred of coffee show. Also Leia kind of ships it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! With another cute chapter! And thank you to my lovely beta, fettuccinealfreylo, or Sally as some of you may know her as. She’s done both my betaing and my moodboard for this chapter, and I couldn’t do any of this without her. I love you my birthday hoe

The open house went off without a hitch, and Rey spent the next week rearranging her desks and making sure everything was ready. Luckily, she had not heard from asshat “My family is prominent in the English and History fields and I know more than you ever could, you gutter rat,” since the first incident. But today was going to be a good day. It was the first day of classes. 

Rey got there early, with a chai tea frappachino for herself and coffees for the other teachers in the hall. She was determined to make today perfect. Even if it meant making nice with the asshat across the hall from her. Because coffee was a gesture she included everyone in, right? Just because their first meeting was terrible didn’t mean he shouldn’t get coffee. 

She steeled herself and knocked on his door. She didn’t know whether or not she actually wanted him to be there or to be out somewhere, but she didn’t have much time to dwell as Ben Solo came to the door. 

“Well, this is certainly a surprise. I thought I was an asshat and you’d written me off forever?” 

“I never said that!” She argued. 

“Yes you did,” he replied. “When you closed the door last week you kind of screamed it.” 

“Oh. Well, I didn't mean to say that out loud and I am so sorry that you heard it. Anyway, I’m offering an olive branch,” she smiled as she handed him the cup. “It’s black. Like your soul.” 

“Okay so you are going to really think I’m pretentious after this one, but I hate coffee.” 

“Wait what? I also hate coffee!” Maybe she had judged him harshly, he couldn’t be all bad if he understood how disgusting coffee was. “It’s just so bitter.” 

“And the aftertaste. It should be banned. I'm sorry you wasted your money though, I would’ve warned you if I’d known.” 

“Eh it’s fine. I’ll just use it to get brownie points with Principal Organa. I heard she loves black coffee.” 

“Trying to butter me up, Ms. Kenobi?” 

The two teachers turned to see the intimidating but smaller than expected stature of Principal Organa, smirking at them. Something seemed so familiar about that smirk… 

“A couple of extra brownie points never hurt, ma’am.” She hastily took the cup from Ben and handed it to her boss, who smiled when she took it. 

“You were always so weird Ben, I never could get you to like coffee.” 

“Tea is better. And healthier for you. You have really got to watch how much of that stuff you drink,” Ben replied, his voice teasing. “Did you need something?” 

“What, I can’t come to check how my son is settling into his new classroom?” 

That's where the smirk comes in, Rey thought. 

“You must have made a wonderful impression Rey, Ben couldn’t stop ranting about the ‘annoying and pretty teacher across the hall who couldn’t mind her own business’ at dinner last week. Do keep an eye on him, will you?” 

“Um..yes ma’am?” Rey replied. 

“Mom, please, I told you if I took this job I wanted it to be professional. Without interference. It's nice to be home but this job was only accepted on the basis that you would treat me like any other employee,” Ben spat out, his ears turning red. 

“Whatever you say, dear.” She patted his cheek on her way out of the hall. “Have a good day, you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she winked and turned the corner. Rey and Ben took one more look at each other before Ben slammed the door to his classroom behind him and Rey went to deliver Finn his coffee. 

Break Line 

“So wait, asshat across the hall is Leia’s son?” 

“Right! I was shocked. She’s so nice and he’s the most awkward person ever. But he’s not all bad.” 

“What do you mean he’s not all bad!” Finn exclaimed. “He insinuated that you can’t do your job!” 

“... Yes but he also hates coffee.” 

Finn gave her a withering glare. “You cannot base the likeability of someone on the fact that they also hate coffee.” 

She rolled her eyes and looked around his World History room. This history classroom was open and had colorful pictures of cultures across the world. Now this was a happy history class. 

“You can. I’ve never hated someone who also hated coffee.” 

“You just want to like him because he’s pretty.” 

“That is so rude! I - I do not base my ideas on whether or not I find people—” Finn gave her a knowing look and Rey’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Okay fine, I think he’s really pretty.” 

“Don’t let those hooligans you call students catch wind of the fact that you like each other.” 

“Pretty or not, he has no right to tell me how to teach! I will not brush aside my morals too just because he’s pretty.” 

Finn laughed at that. “No you won’t, but that doesn’t mean you don’t want him to bend you over the desk in his classroom.” 

Rey turned on her heel and walked away “On that note I’m leaving and I hate you.” 

“I love you too, Peanut!” Finn called after her.

She huffed all the way to her classroom, straightening up the desks one last time before the bell finally rang. 

The first day of school had finally started.


End file.
